Fuego y agua hacen buena pareja
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Finn ha estado, desde siempre, enamorado de la princesa Chicle pero ahora su corazon late por otra. El amor de su vida. La princesa Llama. Sus amigos le ayudaran a conquistarla pero ¿Puede triunfar el amor entre el agua y el fuego?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Hora de aventuras. Al principio no pensaba hacer ningun fic de esta serie por que casi no tenia tiempo para verla y casi no me enteraba de nada pero ahora, en verano, tuve mas tiempo para verla con mas detenimiento y ya me considero una fan de esta serie por que me enganche a ella como una lapa.**

**Siempre me han gustado las series de mundos alternos y las muuuuuuuuuuuuy locas. Y hora de aventuras, siendo las dos cosas, me tenia que acabar gustando.**

**Tenia pensado hacer un oneshoot de humor sobre una aventura de Finn y Jake, pero no me salia nada potable. Despues pense en hacer un fic de Finn x P. Chicle pero mi imaginación se negaba. Mas tarde viendo el episodio en el que salia por primera vez la P. Llama me dije "ese es el tipo de pareja que me gusta" y prácticamente se escribio solo un fic de Finn x P. Llama en mi cabeza y tenia que escribirlo antes de que se me fuera la idea. **

**Bueno no me enrollo mas, solo deciros eso, que estoy acostumbrada a hacer fics de Monster allergy, Detective Conan y Gormiti. Estoy empezando con Memorias de Idhún y ahora tambien con esta serie tan ****_wuapa._**** Asi que espero que sea del agrado de los expertos de hora de aventuras.**

* * *

Ooo es un mundo magico lejos del nuestro culla entrada es inaccesible para los que no esten dispuestos a divertirse siendo heroes y darle al rey Hielo una patada en el trasero.

Hace tiempo un matrimonio de humanos se piro de su mundo a Ooo (nadie sabe cual era la idea tan chunga que tenian en la cabeza). Alli tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Finn. A lo mejor por que les gustaba el nombre o es que predijeron un fin muy chungo para el chabal.

El caso es que, cuando Finn era un bebe super mono, se le ocurrio hacer Bum-bum en una hoja. Resbalo y aterrizo en su propia Bum-bum. Sí, es asqueroso. Tan asqueroso que nadie que pasaba queria ayudarle. Despues de eso y de la vergüenza que paso de la que se acordaria siempre aunque fuese un crio decidio que, si podia evitarlo, nadie pasaria nunca tanta vergüenza como la que paso él. Así fue como Finn, el unico niño humano de Ooo se convirtió en un heroe.

Tiempo después conocio a Jake, un perro magico que hablaba y que podia cambiar la forma de su cuerpo a placer. Finn le conto a Jke el significado de ser un heroe, (aunque, siendo francos. Finn no conoce el significado de ser un heroe.) A Jake le encanto la idea y se hio heroe, al igual que Finn. A partir de aquel dia. Son, posiblemente, los dos mejores amigos de todo Ooo. Viven juntos con su otro amigo, una consola de videojuegos con vida propia, en una cabaña en un arbol.

Para ellos, ser un heroe significa zurrar a los malos y, como no, ganarse el corazon de las princesas.

¿Qué fue de los padres de Finn? Nadie lo save y él no recuerda haberlos conocido. Siempre se ha valido por si mismo.

Chuchelandia es uno de los miles de pueblos que forman Ooo. Como su nombre indica es un pueblo hecho de chucherías donde viven chucherías. La princesa de Chuchelandia se llama chicle. De todas las princesas del reino ella es la mas madura e inteligente, aunque a veces se irrita y se pasa de la ralla. La Princesa Chicle es una de las mejores amigas de Finn y tambien fue la primera en ganarse su corazon. Pero su amor no pudo resultar y no solo por que la princesa chicle sea una chica hecha enteramente de, eso, chicle y que sea cinco años mayor que Finn.

Ahí personas que, desde muy pequeños tienen su primer amor y ya no se vuelben a enamorar. Su primer y unico amor. En el caso de Finn, la princesa chicle fue su primer amor, pero no el unico.

Devido a un accidente Chicle rejuvenecio a los trece años, los mismos que Finn. Despues de eso parecia que el destino de ambos era estar juntos, pero no fue así.

Chicle deseaba quedarse para siempre a los trece años pues no tuvo una infancia muy buena devido a sus deberes reales y tambien queria una vida junto a Finn, su amor. Sin embargo una niña de trece años no puede gobernar un reino y como Chuchelandia no tiene rey ni reina ese era el trabajo de Chicle. Un deber que no puede dejar de lado por el bien de todos los chuches. Asi que, antes de volber a los dieciocho años le dijo a Finn que lo mejor era que se olvidase de ella en el rollo romantico y que a partir de ese momento unicamente seria su amiga de dieciocho años.

A Finn le fue muy difícil olvidar sus verdaderos sentimientos por Chicle, dado que la veia casi todos los dias y siempre habia alguien, fuera donde fuera, que hablaba de ella.

Pero eso cambio el dia que se topo cara a cara con ella. La pelirroja de su corazon, la princesa mas hermosa e increible que nunca, ni usando su imaginación, cosa que pocas veces hace, habria podido pensar siquiera que existia.

Pero existe, lo supo cuando se encanto de ella al verla por primera vez en su cabaña del arbol hablando con Jake y cuando momentos después, descubrio lo que era realmente el amor la primera vez que le dio una bofetada dolorosa y llena de fuego que para Finn fue como la maza de cupido.

Hablamos de la unica, la incomparable Princesa Llama. Una princesa soltera, de su edad y que, por si fuera poco, su padre le estaba buscando novio.

Solo habia un problema, ella estaba hecha completamente de fuego. Finn no podia ni rozarla sin que se hiciera daño o incluso, si se descuidaba, morir.

Para colmo de males, no se le ocurrio otra cosa que llorar delante de ella. Devido a esa accion Llama creyo que Finn era un ser de agua. ¡Su contrario! ¿Que clase de princesa se arriesgaria a salir con un ser contrario?

De nuevo, nuestro heroe se topo con un amor destinado al fracaso, pero esta vez Finn no iba a rendirse. Llama era el amor de su vida, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pensaba en ella incluso mientras luchaba, cosa que jamas le habia sucedido con Chicle. Ademas, ella tambien le amaba, lo veia en su mirada. Ambos deseaban ser pareja.

Finn estubo un tiempo pensando sus opciones, raras veces la veia y cada vez que preguntaba por ella, o no la conocían o le tenian un miedo terrible. Sin embargo lo tenia claro. No seria jamas un ser de agua. La piel llameante de ella no era suficiente obstaculo para apagar el llameante amor de su corazon.

No descansaria hasta encontrarla, verla de nuevo. Encontrar la solucion a su problema de contacto y ponerle en el dedo un anillo de compromiso sin aceptar un no por respuesta.

¿Qué hora es? ¡Hora de buscar al ser amado!

* * *

**Ya se que la mayoria de informacion que aparece aqui vosotros ya la saveis. Pero esto no es mas que el prologo. Pondre el primer capitulo muy pronto si recibo comentarios. Los tomatazos estan permitidos.**


	2. Incendio en Chuchelandia

Antes mencione el pais de Chuchelandia y es ahí donde empieza nuestra historia.

En el jardin trasero del palacio Finn, Jake y Lady Arcoiris, la unicornio prometida de Jake, jugaban al tennis bajo la atenta mirada de la princesa Chicle.

Chicle estaba todo lo relagada que se puede estar con el sonido de los gritos de Finn y Jake y las risas de Arcoiris, sentada en una silla tan rosa como su pelo de chicle de fresa delante de una mesa del mismo color donde descansaba unta taza blanca de te verde.

Perdida en sus pensamientos viendo a los tres que jugaban sin verlos en realidad. Estubo así no se cuanto tiempo hasta que al final por poco se queda dormida, pero un salpicon la devolvió al mundo real. Una pelota blanca de tennis acababa de caer en su taza de te.

-Lo siento princesa. –dijo una voz en frente sullo segundos después.

-No tiene importancia Finn. –le dijo devolbiendole la pelota después de secarla un poco.

Finn ya no era el niño de antes, ese dia cumplia dieciséis años. Todos sus amigos del pais de Ooo le iban a preparar una fiesta sorpresa tope guay pero una cosa llevo a la otra y la idea termino cayendose por el retrete.

En su lugar, la princesa pelirosa acepto montar una manifiesta en el jardin de su castillo.

-No te pases con el te –le contesto el rubio gracioso- nadie quiere que vuelba a pasar lo mismo que la ultima vez que montaste una fiesta del te.

-Muy gracioso Finn.

Sin embargo Finn ya no la estaba atendiendo. Miraba hacia la pista de tennis donde su colega Jake y Arcoiris se hacian carantoñas y se intercambian frases de animo por el nerviosismo de la inminente boda.

-Finn… ¿Te ha dado un aire?

-¿Qué?... Oh… -solto como si Chicle no hubiera estado antes ahí- No princesa no es eso.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sano y fuerte como un roble Chicly –dijo y empezó a imitar a un mono.

-Me alegro.

En ese momento llego el mayordomo Menta con muchas prisas.

-Princesa. Es un horror. Las casas, estan totalmente calcinadas.

-Ah, sí –solto Finn si poder evitar una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

Jake, que habia escuchado lo que habia dicho Menta, se hizo mas grande y de un solo paso llego donde estaban Finn, Chicle y Menta.

-Colega. ¿Saves que hora es?

-¡Hora de aventuras! –contesto el perro amarillo.

El incendio habia empezado en la entrada de Chuchelandia y se propagaba a paso rapido por las casas de caramelo que estaban cerca.

Chicle y Arcoiris alzaron el vuelo para avisar a los habitantes que vivian mas lejos la existencia del incendio.

Jake se hizo todavía mas grande y, siguiendo las ordenes de Finn se fue de la ciudad para recoger toneladas de agua del mar mas cercano y apagar el incendio.

Finn, por su parte, sacaba a todos los chuches de las casas para decirles que se refugiaran en el castillo y atendia a los heridos, prestando mayor atención a los que estuvieran hechos con ingredientes inflamables.

Una vez pasado el peligro Finn pregunto a los chuches si alguien savia como se inicio el incendio. El mayordomo Menta fue quien contesto:

-Estaba de paseo por la calle para desconectar del trabajo cuando vi una figura que entraba en la ciudad.

-¿Era chunga? –pregunto el rubio vestido de azul.

-No pude ver su cara, pero era muy violenta. Destrozaba cosas a su paso… -Menta paro, parecia que le habia inundado el miedo.

-Sigue –le invito la princesa Chicle mientras le tendia una taza de te.

-Gracias alteza. –le dio dos sorbos al te y luego prosiguio con la explicación- Dejaba una linea de fuego por donde pasaba y cada cosa que tocaba se calcinaba en seguida.

Al escuchar eso Finn se quedo de piedra y le vino a la mente la imagen de la chica que nunca se hiba de sus sueños y que le tenia obsesionado por dentro.

-¿Puedes… puedes decirnos que aspecto tenia?

-No, ya dije que no pude ver su cara. Pero era una figura alta y roja envuelta en llamas. Parecia muy alterada, como si estubiera buscando algo…

-…O a alguien. –Termino Jake por él mientras le daba codazos en la pierna a Finn por que estaba seguro de que estaba pensando su amigo humano.


	3. Noche del reencuentro

-Oye… ¿Tron?... ¿Estas despierto? –El rubio agarraba el brazo de Jake con mas o menos fuerza y lo zarandeaba con la esperanza de verle abrir los ojos.

Era tarde, muy tarde y lo peor es que Finn no habia conseguido ni siquiera cerrar un ojo.

Primero se dijo a si mismo que era por los ronquidos o como quiera que se llame ese sonido tan chungo que hacen los perros al dormir. Se tapo los oidos con los primero que pillo (dos gambas de pasas de caramelo que pillo de la nevera), ademas de su gorro blanco que ya era parte de si mismo.

Aunque ya no oia nada seguia sin poder dormir, asi que desperto a Memo para jugar a los videojuegos hasta que este se quedo sin bateria (o a lo mejor solo estaba cansado). En cualquier caso lo puso a cargar, con Memo la primera bajada de bateria podia ser un peligro para su vida. Si es que en verdad estaba vivo y no solo era un programa de voz.

De todas formas estaba como antes, no perdon peor. Por que ahora, ademas de insomnio tenia los oidos llenos de caramelo.

Tenia que aceptar la realidad, no podia dormir por que la princesa Llama (o princesa Flama o princesa de fuego. Depende de donde vivais) inundaba su mente después de lo que dijo Menta.

"Y si era ella. Y si era ella." No paraba de repetirse.

Jake se desperto a la segunda sacudida, pero a Finn le parecio que fue a la decimoseptima o mas. Estaba nervioso y necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que pasaba por su cabeza loca.

-Ahora si que lo estoy –contesto el perro magico con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado rezando por que pudiera volber a dormirse dentro de nada.

-Jake, necesito consejo, colega. –dijo esperando que se despertara del todo.

-No puedes esperar a mañana. –Contesto este medio dormido.

-No, no puedo tio. –Le reprocho.

-Haber. Suelta por esa boquita.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

La pregunta desconcerto al perro amarillo. En parte por que no savia a que se referia su colega y en parte a que estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en nada y seguro que un "hola" le habria parecido igual de raro. Esta vez intento prestar mas atención devido a la curiosidad.

-¿Cómo hago que tron?

-Tu y Arcoiris. Sois de dos razas que hace nada estaban en guerra y ahora, estais tan panchos. Como me fliparia que yo tambien pudiera.

Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno la cara del perro.

-Hablas de ti y Llama ¿Verdad?

"Por supuesto que si saco de pulgas" Pensó pero no lo dijo.

-¿Cómo?... –Fingió que el nombre de Llama no le decia nada, como si se hubiese olvidado de ella.- No. Solo tengo curiosidad.

-Se lo devo todo a esta labia que tengo… y tambien a tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda? –Ahora era Finn el desconcertado.

-Sí, recuerdas la que montamos cuando conoci a los padres de Lady ¿Verdad?

Se encendio la vela dentro del gorro de Finn.

-Sí. Por poco la casa se viene abajo. Pintura por todas partes y yo tuve que comer "humano". –recordo descojonandose de la risa.

-Y recurdas la que montasteis tu y Bebe cuando le pedi que se casara conmigo. (Bebe es la princesa del espacio bultos. Lo digo por si en otra traducción tiene otro nombre)

Finn se puso serio.

-Prefiero olvidar eso.

-Vamos tron –le pego un codazo en el brazo- estuviste genial.

-Por poco me rompo la espalda.

-Vah, exageras. Lo que pasa es que Bebe es una broncas.

-Y creo que Arcoiris me llamo idiota, pero como no entiendo su idioma.

-Loqueas chaval. –dijo el perro bostezando.

-Supongo que si. Buenas noches Jake. –dijo terminando la conversación. No se sentia con fuerzas para decirle la verdad.

-¿Seguro que esto no tiene nada que ver con Llama? –insistio medio dormido.

-¿Quién? –mintio.

Por respuesta recibio los sonidos de Jake, se habia quedado sopa otra vez. Y él seguia sin poder pegar ojo.

Bajo al salon donde se encontro a Memo dormido sobre la mesa con el cargador al lado, justo donde lo habia dejado. Se dispuso a sentarse cuando desde la ventana vio algo que le paro el corazon y luego lo hizo latir fortisimo.

¡La princesa Llama! Estaba en la ventana, estaba seguro de que era ella. Era era casi imposible no equibocarse teniendo la luz de las llamas haciendo contraste con el negro de la noche. Fue como un espejismo, pero savia que era ella. No habia estado tan seguro de nada en su corta pero intensa vida.

Corrio hacia la ventana como si le fuera la vida en ello y la abrio de par en par para encontrase con ella.

Y alli estaban. Ojos de agua y ojos de fuego. Cada par clabado en el otro y sus dueños, sin mover un solo musculo. Ella por que la habian pillado. El, por que no podia creer que después de tanto tiempo la volbiera a tener delante.

-Vine a disculparme por lo que paso esta tarde –se invento ella lo mas rapido que pudo.- Menudo estropicio que monte ¿Eh?


	4. Beso de despedida

Finn empezo a sentir lo que solo ella podia hacerle sentir. Esa sensación en la que pasar a estar conjelado total a sentirte capaz de explotar de enfado. Y Finn se moria por demostrarselo.  
-Menudo extropicio… ¡NO TE LO PUEDES NI IMAGINAR! –Le grito a la cara a pesar de que savia que su amigo Jake tenia un sueño ligero.- ¡Quemaste medio Chuchelandia Llama! ¡En que pensabas! ¡Llevas años sin aparecer y cuando lo haces…!  
Fue un visto y no visto, la fuerza de la bofetada que la princesa le propino al heroe fue tal que callo al suelo. Finn queria llorar, le ardia la megilla, casi podia notal su piel desprendiendose por el calor. Pero no iba a hacerlo, en su lugar se le fue la fuerza por la boca y le dijo algo que nunca penso que le diria a nadie que no lo mereciese… menos a ella.  
-Eres un monstruo Llama… -El rubio se giro para ver a la muchacha y todo su coraje se rompio en mil pedazos al verla llorar.  
Las lagrimas eran de fuego azul, como el que sale del gas butano. Llama necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de oir. Mucha gente la habia llamado monstruo, incluso su padre la presentaba ante todos como monstruo y la encerraba en una cupula, pero que se lo dijera él… Dolia tanto. El chico que amaba. El chico con el que habia vivido su primera y la unica historia de amor que deseaba vivir. El tiempo en el que habia sido su novia habia sido la princesa mas feliz de todo Ooo. No recordaba quien habia cortado con quien… pero si el motivo. ¡Esas estupidas llamas de su cuerpo!  
-Finn, lo siento…  
El alma de Finn se rompio mas, se levanto para abrazarla pero ella se lo impidio.  
-No te acerques. Te hare daño… Tu elemento…  
-¡Yo no tengo ningun puto elemento!  
A la princesa le sobresalto el tono de voz de Finn. El, consciente de lo cerrada que era Llama en ese tema, se vio obligado a abrirle los ojos. Se quito el gorro dejando al descubierto su cabellera dorada y su cuello rosado.  
-Yo no soy un ser de agua. No respiro vajo el agua, no tengo escamas, ni tan si quiera soy azul pitufo tia. ¡Cuando antes te des cuenta mejor!  
En ese momento a Finn le fallaron las piernas y se apollo encima de Llama que, aparte del movimiento que hizo para agarrarle estaba rigida.  
Finn se estaba quemando, pero sintio aquel contacto como lo mas dulce del mundo. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde la ultima vez que tuvo la oportunidad de abrazarla? No lo penso, por que savia que la respuesta le doleria aun mas que el dolor de estar calcinándose.  
-Soy humano… -lo dijo como si acabara de tener una revelación. -¡Soy humano! ¡Por que no te das cuenta maldita sea!  
Y en ese momento empezo a llorar el tambien estrechandola entre sus brazos y ocultando la cara en su pecho.  
-Un humano que lo pasa caca de la vaca desde que le dijiste "se acabo"… No es justo.  
-Finn yo… ¡Ahh!  
Llama empezo a chillar de dolor y Finn se separo de ella en un respingo comprendiendo. Sus lagrimas eran agua, el agua apagaba el fuego de Llama y si el fuego de Llama se apagaba ella moria… Una garra helada agarro el pecho de Finn solo de imaginarlo.  
Fue entonces cuando contemplo a la princesa, quiza por primeza vez en toda la noche.  
Habia cambiado y crecido… ¡Glob! Y tanto que habia crecido… y en todos los aspectos. Finn empezo a sentir calor, pero un calor distinto, extrañamente agradable en sus megillas y en… su entrepierna.  
Ella tampoco era agena. El fuego de su cuerpo habia quemado casi por completo la ropa de Finn y ella pudo ver sus musculos esculpidos de batallas cada vez mas duras cada vez que crecia mas. Tambien habia quemado la parte superior de sus pantalones… y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse que habria mas abajo. Ella tambien empezo a sentir un calor distinto al que estaba acostumbrada, en sus labios, en sus pechos, ensu entrepierna tambien.  
Sin poder evitarlo se acerco al heroe, unas solas palabras bastaron para que el escudo antifuego embolviese a Finn.  
Y llebados por las hormonas juntaron sus labios en un beso tosco y salbaje. ¡Glob! Era perfecto. Cada uno savia a pecado para el otro y eso los puso todavía mas calientes. Finn agarro a su princesa por la cintura y movio sus labios intentando abrir los de ella, ella se dejo y segundos después sus lenguas estaban bailando una con la otra, provocándoles a los dos una sensación tan erotica que hasta dolia.  
De pronto ella se separo y Finn vio en sus ojos lo que habia visto la ultima vez: Se iba, Habia vuelto para despedirse… para siempre.


End file.
